


Love Comes From Unexpected Places

by ZimVader0017



Category: Karakuridouji Ultimo
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimVader0017/pseuds/ZimVader0017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the person who was supposed to be completely neutral starts to fall for the cynical trickster with a fragile self-esteem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Jealous's POV

I don't really remember when all of this started, or why. All I remember is the expression he had in his eyes when he looked at me for the first time. At first it was mere curiosity, but I soon noticed his interest when he wouldn't stop staring at me. I tried to avoid his stare, but could still feel his eyes, burning into my skin. At some point, Dunstan asked to speak with my master, Lune, alone, which gave me the opportunity to get out of the room. I had just gotten to the hall when I heard someone calling me. It was him, Milieu, Dunstan's personal douji and supposedly the only neutral of the doujis created, and also the first one. I watched as he approached me and had an inexplicable feeling of dread. Out of habit, I decided to read his heart, see what he was thinking, he didn't look like he was going to speak any time soon.

                          -"Don't think I don't know about your telepathic ability."      

I was shocked. I heard him speak to me but his mouth hadn't even opened. He was speaking to me through his thoughts.

-"I see that you are surprised. Let me explain to you how I know this. As you may already know, I was the first douji that Dr. Dunstan created and as such I helped him create the rest of you, so I know each and every one of the douji's abilities, good and evil, and also their weaknesses."

I started feeling uneasy. ‘Our weaknesses?’ I thought, ‘He may be hard to beat in a fight, I'd better be careful around him.’ He got quiet which I took as a signal that he wasn't going to speak to me again, so I started to walk away, down the hall to the front door, which is where I was going before he called me. For some reason, I felt that his little 'explanation' was more like a threat. It said: "Try to do any harm to Dr. Dunstan, and you will be destroyed."

That had happened nearly two months ago. I sometimes accompanied Lune to school and all the while felt watched. Lune apparently did not notice as he carried on with his life like nothing weird was going on. I wondered if I was getting paranoia. I am almost always plagued with feelings of anxiety, so I figured that it had finally gotten to my head. I never imagined how correct my assumptions and feelings of paranoia were.


	2. Strange Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milieu can't help himself and goes on the search for the person who caught his eye.

Milieu’s POV

I have got to stop thinking of him like this! I must concentrate in helping the doctor in his experiment. There are more important things to do than think about him all the time.

That was me trying to convince myself to stop following Jealousy. I couldn’t help it, he had this aura to him, it was enticing, and I had to find out more about him. I managed to get distracted enough to stop myself for two weeks. Unfortunately, I couldn’t resist any longer, so I decided to just make sure that he was okay. At least that’s what I was telling myself.

He was taking his master to school one morning. While they were waiting for the last bell, I hid behind a wall next to the doors. He was wearing his human disguise, it was his secretary outfit but without the coat and tie, only the white shirt and slacks in a more casual look. He still wore his hair in a low ponytail but with a different colored ribbon. He looked even more beautiful than I remembered. I once in a while got a glimpse of his pink and blue eyes and his mouth with its permanent pout. I concentrated in that pout, in how soft his lips looked. In how much I wanted to kiss them, hear them say my name. The school bell got me out of my day dreams. I saw him say something to Lune and took the opportunity to leave. I hadn't noticed that there was a bike rack behind me and tumbled into it, the bikes falling one on top of the other in a domino effect. I turned around and he was looking at me. So much for leaving unnoticed.

Jealous’s POV

I was taking Lune to school and when the last bell rang there was a sudden crash behind me. When I turned around Milieu was standing there, he had apparently collided with the bike rack. He turned around and looked at me. I saw his eyes falter for a second-it was so fast you barely noticed it-but he soon was looking at me with his usual expressionless face. I decided to give him a piece of my mind as I realized that it had been him who followed me. Since I couldn't exactly start yelling at him while still in school grounds at the risk of being kicked out-and not in the nicest way-I signaled him to go to another place to talk. He silently agreed. We found a private, quiet place where nobody would be able to hear us. It was a shed used by the school’s grounds keeper, unoccupied now.

-“What are you doing here? Did Dunstan send you to spy on us?”

-“The doctor doesn't have anything to do with this. And you’re the only douji I’m observing.”

Well, that caught me off-guard. He ignored my confused face and continued talking.

-“Look, even I don’t know the reason I’m doing this. I had tried to ignore you, to concentrate on my work, to forget about you. But now I realize that is impossible.”

I was bewildered by his words. What was he talking about? I started to feel uneasy again. He closed his eyes, frustrated while I tried to understand what was going on. Reading his mind wouldn’t work, he was blocking me. Suddenly, I found myself pinned against a wall, his lips on mine. He pulled me closer, his right hand around my waist while he cradled my head with the other one. I closed my eyes and caught myself thinking how fortunate it was that we were alone. Something I discarded almost immediately, that wasn’t a good thing. What if I was raped, nobody would hear me. When he stopped kissing me, we were both breathing heavily. He looked at me for a moment then kissed my forehead and left without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milieu, you just left the poor guy completely bewildered inside a gardening shed. Are you proud of yourself?


	3. Fleeting Thoughts and Concerned Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy tries to come to terms with what happened, but he gets interrupted every time.

Jealousy’s POV

I was sitting at the table in Lune’s house looking out the window. I was thinking about yesterday, my encounter with Milieu. What was that about? Why did he kiss me? I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn’t hear Lune come in. He tapped me on the shoulder which startled me.

-“Jealousy, are you ok? You’ve been very quiet today. Is something wrong?”

I didn’t want to tell him what had happened. I was too confused to talk about it with anybody at the moment.

-“I’m fine, I just have too many things in my head right now. I’m going out for air.”

I left him standing there, worry in his eyes.

I was walking for about 15 minutes until I found a nearby park that wasn’t so crowded, so rare in this season where younger kids are let out of school early. I sat on a bench far from the more crowded area to clear and organize my mind. I suddenly heard a familiar voice in the distance. I looked toward the food part of the park and recognized Fussa. I knew that Rage had to be around somewhere. I spotted him at the same time he saw me. He was standing a little way off the side from where Fussa was standing, unnoticeable unless you were actually looking for him. He walked toward me and sat next to me.

-“Hey Jeals, what’s up?”

-“Hi Rage. Not much, just came here to get some fresh air. I got tired of being holed up in the house. Why are you and Fussa here?”

-“Fussa’s trying to get people to go to his recording studio. I told him to put up an advertisement in the newspapers and internet, but he said it was better to go up to the people personally and hand out fliers. And you can clearly see how that is working out.”

He gave an exasperated sigh as I looked toward Fussa again and saw a few people change paths in order to evade the tall man with an afro. This didn’t look like Fussa’s lucky day at all, and he knew it. Whenever someone veered toward paths away from him, his face contorted with frustration. Oh, he is definitely Rage’s master all right. He finally gave up and started looking for Rage. He spotted us and gave me a half wave while motioning to Rage to go with him. Rage sighed.

-“Well, see ya around then. Fussa’s pretty angry it seems. I’ll have to sit through another one of his tantrums again. That’s a speech I’m not too excited to hear.”

He got up and started to walk away, but then he stopped and looked back at me with a serious and, very rare, concerned expression on his face.

-“Are you sure you’re ok, Jealousy? I have a feeling that you didn’t come here just because you were bored of being inside the house all the time.”

Damn his observing nature!  How long had he been watching me before I noticed he was there? What was my face like?

-“I’m fine, trust me. Now go with Fussa before he really gets unbearable.”

I tried to smile. He didn’t buy it. He didn’t pressure more, but he did give me a ‘you can tell me anything’ look. We’ve been friends for a long time, neither of us really into the desire to destroy everything on our path like our brothers. He discovered a love for music when he became Fussa’s page and recording assistant. He even created some songs of his own. He didn’t agree with some of Fussa’s costumers, but as long as they didn’t annoy him, it was fine with him.

He left with that concerned expression still on his face, and waves of anxiety overcame me. He noticed something. I could never hide anything from him, he knew me to well. As well as the fact that I tend to wear my emotions on my face. It’s a curse really, to not be able to wear a poker face so easily. Riled up again, I decided that going back to the house was a good idea. I hadn’t noticed that it had gotten late, Lune would be worried about me. Well, more than what he already was. I slowly walked towards home thinking in all that had happened between yesterday and today. Will the other evil douji do as Rage and notice any change in my behavior? That worried me, especially with Vice. Unlike with the others, he and I have a pretty good relationship, I’ve never felt intimidated by him. But he’s still our leader and he isn’t exactly forgiving. Any sign of weakness and be sure that he’ll make you remember what you were made for: fighting. I concentrated on other things, unwilling to think about this any longer. I’d try to find Milieu in private tomorrow to talk to him. With that plan in mind, I quietly got home, trying not to wake up Lune, and went to sleep.


	4. Apologies and Confessions

~Chapter 4~

~Milieu’s POV~

I had been working hard in the doctor’s lab trying to finish fast so I could go out and find Jealousy. It had been impulsive of me to suddenly kiss him like that, I wanted to apologize and start all over again. He was confused of my strange behavior, and I didn’t like his scared face when I pinned him to the wall in that shed. I was blocking him from my mind, but I was reading his. He was afraid I might hurt him, so I broke off the kiss before I lost control of myself. I had already brought him near my body to deepen the kiss and didn’t know how much longer I could hold out without ripping his clothes off and taking him right there. I wasn’t proud of the way I had acted, it wasn’t normal or correct for me to lose control like that. It was him, he was the reason I was acting so out of character. I waited till the doctor was out of the room to sneak out a window and go looking for Jealousy. It didn’t take long, I was scanning the nearby area, searching for his unique aura and found him walking towards a park. He had apparently already been there before, as he knew a certain path well. I hurried behind him and called to him when I was near enough. He turned around startled, he hadn’t noticed I was there, but his expression changed into a small smile when he saw it was me. I hadn’t seen him smile like that before, and I felt a small blush make its way to my cheeks. 

-“I was hoping to run into you today. I wanted to talk to you about something.”

So he wanted to talk to me too? That smile…… Is there still hope for me yet?

-“Umm, yeah, me too. Can we go to a quieter place to talk? It’s important that you hear what I want to tell you.”

We walked towards a benched area near some trees, away from curious eyes. I sat next to him in awkward silence while we both waited for the other to break it. I decided to get it over with and apologize first. 

-“Jealousy, about that day in the shed…… I’m sorry for acting so weird and kissing you like that, it was uncalled for. I guess I should apologize for stalking you too, it was wrong.”

Man, how pathetic. I couldn’t even look at him and my cheeks were burning like crazy.

-“I would like to start over, you know, as acquaintances and then become friends….. If you would like that…….”

I sounded like an idiot. Why was this so hard? It was just a simple task, apologize and try to patch things up. Maybe I was afraid that he wouldn’t forgive me, but he did smile and told me that he too had been looking for me. I looked up at him and saw him staring at me with a mixture of emotions on his face. I got worried, had I said something wrong? His face softened and he looked down with an undecided look in his eyes this time. Is that a faint blush on his face?

-“I wanted to talk to you about that too. I was really confused, and the fact that you just left without saying anything didn’t help matters either.”

Oh, I had forgotten about that little detail. I just kissed him in the forehead and left right? He was looking at me with wide eyes that time too. 

-“I’m sorry. I scared you and then left without an explanation.”

I was starting to lose my control again. I had this strong urge to grab him and kiss him and just hold him tight, but I couldn’t do that, my apology would be for nothing if that happened. So I just sat there patiently waiting for him to say more.

-“Umm….” 

He was nervous, biting his lower lip now. That blush I thought I had imagined was beginning to make itself more evident.

-“A-actually, um, I…..kinda……..liked it……. The kiss I mean.”

Well, that was surprising.

-“I was having a hard time trying to decipher why I had felt so good when you kissed me and pulled me toward you. I was having an internal battle because I didn’t want to admit to myself that I had enjoyed it. But I thought it over last night and realized it.”

Was I dreaming this? When I didn’t say anything, -I was shocked, what do you expect?-he looked at me with anxious eyes. I hated that expression. I silently got closer to him and kissed him softly on the lips. I felt him shudder for a bit before he gave in and kissed me back. I smiled into the kiss, relieved that he was kissing me back. When we separated, his blush was even redder than before. It was funny, his skin was so pale that the color not only covered his cheeks, where it was more intense, but it gave his whole face a light pink glow. He looked adorable! He looked up at me and I gave him a warm smile. Yep, this day was turning out great!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a confession, I already have 8 chapters written up, I've just been taking my time uploading them.  
> I don't want to post everything in one go and then end up without ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm ZimVader0017,you may know me from FanFiction.net and DeviantART.   
> I know this chapter is _really_ short, but the next one is longer, I promise ;)


End file.
